


Already Yours... But Just To Make Sure

by 61x04



Series: Already Yours [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, EXO - Freeform, Funny, M/M, Older Park Chanyeol, Romance, Series, Small Towns, Younger Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61x04/pseuds/61x04
Summary: Baekhyun wants a real date. Chanyeol plans on giving it to him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Already Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797016
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Already Yours... But Just To Make Sure

**Author's Note:**

> A little more angst than the first part, but not a lot! 
> 
> I'm also leaving some links at the end of this just in case you've yet to sign some BLM petitions. Also some more resources I saved through twitter. Black lives matter!

**The Date**

To say Chanyeol is nervous would be an absolute understatement. It’s Friday again. A full week after meeting Byun Baekhyun.

On this Friday night, like the last, Chaneyol is sweating like a madman. Every top he has changed into just isn’t good enough. After all, It’s his first real date with Byun Baekhyun.

Technically, their first date was last Friday, right after he egged his house.

However, that date did not count. They had gone to a 24hr diner that served some pretty good omelettes. The two had talked for a little over an hour. Then, unfortunately, Chanyeol’s car broke down.

He knew it was an old car, an older model. His parents always encourage him to trade up, but he loves his car. It was his grandfather's, then his dads, and now his. He never wanted to get rid of it.

He definitely regretted his old Honda that night though. It had turned out to be quite the hour for the two.

However, Chanyeol still wanted to consider that night their first date. It wasn’t perfect, _far from it,_ but it had been special to him nonetheless. He knows it meant a lot to Baekhyun too, but he also knows how perfect Baekhyun wanted his first real date to go.

So, the diner date was not their first date. Baekhyun said so.

“It was too rushed,” Baekhyun had whined that night. They were whispering their good nights inside the sheriffs car. Baekhyun’s father thankfully had excused himself with a warning of _“only 10 more minutes, then go home Park.”_

“You have to really woo me Park Chanyeol!” He pouts. “Or I won’t forgive you for being such a bad fake ex-boyfriend soon to be a real boyfriend if you don’t!” Baekhyun had whispered the last part and pouted his bottom lip.

In that moment Chanyeol swears he was struck. Left in total awe of the boy in front of him. The pout! The bright eyes looking back at him filled with mirth.

It’s no surprise then, when he had smiled down at the radiant boy and nodded. Chanyeol would give him the best first date to ever exist.

Though, remembering their diner date while getting ready for their _actual_ first date, gave Chanyeol even more anxiety. He wanted this night to go perfect. Unlike the last.

**  
**

***flashback***

**  
**

_Chanyeol decides to drive the two to the diner right after what they coined the “eggttack”. They stay in the diner for a short time. No more than an hour._

_They talk about college, their studies, and their friends. They laugh at Jongin’s expense when recalling the crazy roller coaster of a night._

_Sadly, Baekhyun has a strict curfew tonight after everything that happened. Like promised, the two are back in the car ready to make it back to Baekhyun’s before his extended curfew hits._

_However, when Chanyeol goes to start the car's engine, it gives a strange whine. The lights flicker and then... Nothing. His car does not start._

_The two boys sit in silence for a solid two minutes before Chanyeol, embarrassed, turns to look at a laughing Baekhyun._

_His eyes are shining with glossy tears and his laughter rings throughout the silent car. It’s the type of laugh that just bubbles up inside you and you can’t contain. Contagious._

_Soon the laughter has gotten to Chanyeol too. If anyone were to look into their car right now, they would have wondered out loud just what the punchline had been._

_The joke was Chanyeol’s car._

_Now, the two were stranded at an empty 24hr diner parking lot._ _Chanyeol knows he can call Jongin, but odds of him picking up at this hour are slim._ _Plus, he’s sure Jongin kept drinking with the guys after being scared shitless by Bakhyun’s dad._

_There’s no other solution but to call up Baekhhyun’s father. They both know it, but neither wants to speak it._ _Their laughter quiets down and they’re left in silence once more._

_“I think… I think we should call your dad. I’m really sorry Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sighs in disappointment. He did not make the best first impression with Baekhyun’s father._ _Probably the worst first impression ever for any soon to be official boyfriend._

_“Yeah, I just don’t want to scare you off is all.” Baekhyun whispers. Chanyeol can see the way Baekhyun grasps his own knees, hands clenched on his jeans. He’s scared._

_“Hey, hey Baek, look at me. This isn’t gonna scare me off, alright? Please don’t think anything is wrong! I know I'll definitely disappoint your dad tonight, but I promise you nothing can scare me off. I’m just sorry I completely ruined this date.” Chanyeol speaks softly. He doesn’t want to break the fragile atmosphere they’ve created._

_Looking at Baekhyun pouting up at him while sitting in his passenger seat does something to Chanyeol. Seeing the sweater paws intensifies this feeling. A feeling to protect. To hold him and not let go._ _He realizes then that maybe, he really likes this boy._

_He hasn’t even spent a full day with Baekhyun and yet, his heart does a thing. It beats fast and loud in his chest. Speeding up every time those bright eyes glance his way. Every time a shy smile and flush overtakes Baekhyun’s cheeks._

_After the tension leaves Baekhyun’s shoulders, he picks up his phone to ring his dad. Mr. Byun picks up on the first ring._ _Chanyeol can faintly hear Baekhyun tell his dad everything’s fine, but they need a ride. He also hears him quietly whisper to not interrogate Chanyeol when he drives up._

_Of course Mr. Byun shows up in his work car. Chanyeol can’t help but feel really shitty when he sees it. He can’t believe he’s singlehandedly ruined this date._

_He opens Baekhyun's door for him and misses the sweet smile Baekhyun gives in return. He’s too focused on Mr. Byun in the front seat._

_The sweet tune to There She Goes fills the car. Baekhyun’s dad suggests a towing company and Chanyeol is grateful that he hasn’t fucked up too badly if Mr. Byun is still willing to help him out like that._

_The drive is no more than 8 minutes._

_Once they arrive back to their neighborhood Mr. Byun leaves the two to talk. 10 minutes tops though. Then Baekhyun has to go inside._

_As Chanyeol looks at Mr. Byun’s retreating form, while inside the sheriffs car, he realizes he has to make it up to Baekhyun._

_“I’m sorry about tonight Byun.” Chanyeol whispers. “I promise to make it up to you.” Baekhyun agrees to a first date do-over and before the two part ways, Chanyeol leans in for a hug._

_Baekhyun buries his face into Chanyeol’s neck and his stomach does a flip. They’ve both had constant butterflies storming their bellies all night._

_A sweet goodnight is whispered into each other's mouth._

_It’s not the makeout sesh the two thought they’d be having tonight, but it’s much sweeter._

_Baekhyun’s lips are pillowy and soft. Slick from Baekhyun’s constant swipe of his tongue. Cherry red from sinking his teeth into them when nervous._

_They both want to deepen the kiss, for it to be much more than just a brush of lips, but the ten minutes are up._

_The front porch light flickers at them in warning._

Chanyeol remembers wishing the date had been longer. Hours, days, weeks, maybe even a month long. Is that even possible? He thought.

A month long date?

He guesses that’s just what dating and being boyfriends would be. And if so, he wants way more than just months with Baekhyun. He could spend a full lifetime just learning about the boy next door.

He was in wonder.

So, a do-over first date is soon to be underway if only Chanyeol can get his shit together in time to pick Baekhyun up.

If he was sweating this much now he couldn’t fathom how much more he could when unavoidably Baekhyun’s father would have to open him the front door.

Even thinking about it had his hands going clammy.

“I just need to pick out a shirt, grab my keys and calm the fuck down.” He says encouragingly to his mirrored self.

“Don’t fuck this up again Chanyeol! You really like this guy.” He exclaims with a finger pointing accusingly to the mirror.

Once he finds the perfect shirt which is actually just a nice ironed white button down he heads out to the car.

His nerves have been calmed by the thoughts of a smiling Baekhyun full with the best meal he’s ever had and the words “let’s be boyfriends” coming out of his sweet smiling mouth.

He hasn’t gotten his car fixed, but he’s asked Jongin to let him borrow his nice BMW. He’s still staying with Jongin for a few more months and it’s nice to think of Baekhyun as his neighbor. Just a street away.

He takes the stairs two at a time, an impossible feat if you’re not a 6ft giant.

“If you think you’re leaving without your friends hassling the shit outta you, you’re wrong.” Jongin smirks. He’s seated on the couch, legs propped on the coffee table.

That is exactly what Chanyeol was trying to avoid. An interrogation from his friends.

“I really don’t have time for that Jongin, Baekhyun’s waiting for me.” Chanyeol whines tugging at his freshly styled hair. Realizing this, he’s quick to pat it back into place.

“Oh c’mon! I’m just messing with you. Sehun and Yixing are out getting drinks for my house party tonight.” Jongin says. Chanyeol hums in response. “You should bring Baek over after your date. I’m sure he’s never been to one before anyway.” Jongin laughs with a wicked grin in place.

“You really think I’d dig the whole I’m in deeper by disappointing Mr. Byun even more by coming back here with his son?” Chanyeol asks. Mr. Byun would never approve.

“To a house party thrown by the _brat_ he’s hated since he dropped his baby boy all those years ago?” Chanyeol laughs at Jongin’s reaction.

“Hey who’s side are you on, anyway?” Jongin whines with furrowed brows in place. Chanyeol can’t help but laugh at the boy's “mad” face.

Chanyeol can’t bring Baekhyun back here tonight. Though, even if he doesn’t tell him about the party he’ll be able to hear it and see it.

He doesn’t want Baekhyun to feel like he doesn’t want to invite him over. Because he really does.

How is he meant to explain to Baekhyun’s dad that Jongin is throwing a house party or how to even invite Baekhyun?

“I think it’s best I save Baekhyun hanging out with my crazy friends for another day, Jongin.” Chanyeol pokes out his tongue teasingly when Jongin’s response is to roll his eyes.

Chanyeol says his goodbyes while Jongin jokes not to forget the condoms. He grabs the keys to the BMW and parks it in Baekhyun’s driveway.

It’s only a few feet away, and it may be silly, but he really wants to pick Baekhyun up from his front door. Like a gentleman.

He wants to open the car door and say watch your head while he places it atop of Baekhyun’s soft waves so he doesn’t accidentally bump his head.

He wants to see the sweet smile Baekhyun gives him when he does something he likes.

Chanyeol's nerves have strangely subsided just thinking about Baekhyun. He doesn’t think anything of it just glad he’s not a sweaty mess.

He locks up and heads to the Byun’s front porch. He can hear Mr. Byun’s booming voice through the door. He can’t make out what he’s saying though.

Before his merger return, he rings the doorbell.

Me. Byun answers the door and his stoic face gives nothing away.

“Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s here!” He calls up to Baekhyun. Chanyeol heard him run through the upstairs hall.

“Dad! No interrogation!” Baekhyun yells going as fast as he can down the stairs.

He goes a little too fast, ending up missing the last step. He’s sure to face plant on the hardwood, but in seconds both Mr. Byun and Chanyeol have him in a tight hold.

“How many times have I said not to run down these stairs, Baekhyun?” Mr. Byun chides his son over for any harm the stairs have caused.

“Sorry.” Baekhyun murmurs turning beet red when Chanyeol still hasn’t let go of him. His dad’s starring.

Mr. Byun clears his throat in warning and Chanyeol’s daze is broken; he is quick to distance himself.

Baekhyun lets out a sweet giggle that has Chanyeol turning rosy pink.

“Have him back by midnight. I know you guys are old enough to not have a curfew, but Baekhyun is a cranky morning person if he doesn’t get enough sleep.” Mr. Byun warms and Chanyeol is shocked to see the smile that he has when talking about his son.

It’s a proud loving smile.

“Dad! I don’t get cranky.” Baekhyun pouts. Seeing this, Chanyeol starts to think that maybe Baekhyun has a permanent pout in place.

“We’ll be back by midnight Mr. Byun.” Chanyeol smiles down at Baekhyun and tries to keep from reaching out to ruffle his hair.

It’s styled nicely, a soft wave of shiny black hair. He knows it’s soft. He also knows he can’t run his fingers through it just yet.

Saying their goodbyes they head to the car and Chanyeol is pleased with Baekhyun’s reaction to the BMW.

“We get to ride Jongin’s BMW?” He shouts in excitement.

Chanyeol laughs at the wholesome reaction. He unlocks the doors and opens up the passenger seat.

Once they’re both in and buckled, Chanyeol is finally able to turn to Baekhyun and just look at him.

He truly is in wonder.

“You look beautiful Baek, like really. That blue top looks amazing on you.” Chanyeol smiles at the blush that forms on the boy's cheeks as soon as he hears the first compliment.

Baekhyun gets this look of wanting to hide, he turns his face to the window and whines out “Stop, you’re going to give me a permanent blush!”

Chanyeol just can’t help himself. He likes to see Baekhyun flush this way. He likes the way it takes over his cheeks, down his neck. He's sure it goes lower, under Baekhyun’s collar over his chest. He’d love to see it one day.

Chanyeol drives a good 15 minutes to the fanciest restaurant he knows. He had to make reservations and beg his friend Suho, who works there, to let him in.

When he pulls up at the restaurant Baekhyun gasps. No way is Chanyeol taking him to the fanciest place to exist in this town.

Though, Chanyeol had promised him the best date ever.

They enter the restaurant and are greeted by a friendly ginger girl who shows them to their table.

“Chanyeol, this is too much! You really didn’t have to go all out like this.” Baekhyun whispers to him over the light live jazz music playing.

Chanyeol just smiles in response, happy to see Baekhyun enjoying himself.

Their waiter is no other than Suho. Chanyeol introduces the two and explains all of this was possible thanks to Suho.

They order the best pasta dish on the menu. Personally recommended by the chef himself. The two are house pasta guys so they're both glad the menu isn’t just seafood and meat.

As they wait for their food to arrive the two shyly look at each other. Somehow knowing this is their first date makes both nervous and quite shy.

“I feel like I know you so well, yet at the same time I feel like I don’t?” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun nods and smiles, feeling the exact same way. This breaks the tension in the air.

They’re able to talk about their parents. Baekhyun mentions he grew up being raised by his dad. He remembers his mom, but his dad had just always been there.

He was there for him no matter what. People have said growing up with just your dad should’ve been hard, but Baekhyun doesn’t see it that way.

Chanyeol talks about his mom so lovingly while he scoops up his spaghetti in perfect twists. He mentions her patience and beauty. He talks about his dad in a loving way, but differently.

Chanyeol's dad is a man of few words. “He has amazing hugs though! He doesn’t give them out often, but they’re so comforting.” He says smiling.

Chanyeol's hands are holding on to Baekhyun’s, fingers casually swiping left to right over Baekhyun's knuckles.

They can’t help but talk about university since it’s what keeps them busy most of the day.

Baekhyun is a biology major. He fell in love with marine biology and would love to become a marine biologist someday. “Though, in a more practical sense, I’m happy with just becoming a biology teacher after I graduate.”

Chanyeol is a competitive swimmer. He swims for his university and has even been invited to try out for the Olympic team.

“It’s something I’ve always done… I don’t think I’m passionate or good enough to compete for the Olympics though.” Chanyeol has always had his doubts about his future. He’s never been the best at school and swimming just came naturally to him. He just wasn’t in love with the sport like he used to be.

“I’m sure you could do anything you set your mind to, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun means it. He does, because he can tell just how passionately Chanyeol speaks of the sport, even if he doesn't think so.

Chanyeol smiles in response, happy to hear the encouraging words Baekhyun gives him.

They talk about their friends. Chanyeol tries not to complain too much about his best friends, but he can’t help it. He loves them, they’re a handful at times, but god he loves them.

Baekhyun smiles the whole conversation. Chanyeol has so much love in his 6ft body it amazes him. His love for his parents, friends, and swimming, school. It’s inspiring, it makes Baekhyun want that too.

“Honestly, I feel like I only have Jongdae. Jongdae and my dad. When people started to avoid me, I just sorta stopped caring? Even when some people tried to befriend me, I didn’t let them? I didn’t feel like I needed anyone anymore… I know that’s like the saddest thing ever… but well…” Baekhyun just shrugs.

Chanyeol is shocked to hear those words come out of Baekhyun’s mouth. Jongin had mentioned Baekhyun didn’t have many friends, but this… This was a lot.

“You have me. I hope you know that, Baek. I know we’ve just met, but I care about you. Further than just wanting to go on a date with you.”

Chanyeol hopes Baekhyun can hear the sincerity in his voice. He means every word. He doesn’t understand how anyone could say no to befriending such an amazing person.

“That… thank you Yeol.” Baekhyun smiles a sincere smile. “You know the kids were only scared of being my friend in elementary school, after that I think it was just that mentality that stuck with me making me fear befriending anyone but Jongdae.” Baekhyun sighs.

“I mean your dad is kinda scary, Baek.” Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol smiles at the mirth radiating Baekhyun’s features.

“Your dads great, Baek.” Chanyeol smiles. Baekhyun knows he has some heart eyes at the moment. Can someone fall in love on the first date?

Their date goes so amazingly well, that both wish it to never end. But of course, all great things must come to an end.

Chanyeol drives them back home. Baekhyun suggests he park the car in front of Jongin’s house instead of driving it into Baekhyun’s driveway.

“That way you can walk me home.” Baekhyun whispers with a flush overtaking his cheeks. Chanyeol’s heart rate speeds up at the look he’s given.

Chanyeol drives to Jongin’s house and completely forgets about the party.

As the two get out of the car they shyly stand together near the bumper of the car.

“The date was perfect Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispers looking down at his sneakers.

Chanyeol smiles at the coy grin dancing on Baekhyun’s lips. It’s a quirk of the lips that lifts his cheeks just so that Chanyeol can tell he’s smiling even while looking down.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself tonight” Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun’s chin so that the boy is looking at him. Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle in the moonlight.

With a smirk Chanyeol leans down to graze his lips upon the shorters’.

As much as he wants to deepen the kiss he’s interrupted by the screech of the front door opening.

It’s Jongin. He has one of his manic smirks playing on his lips.

“We should totally run right now Baek.” Chanyeol whispers to the shorter. Baekhyun looks at him in confusion, but does not protest when his hand is grabbed.

“Wait! Chanyeol! Invite him to the party!” Jongin yells after them.

Baekhyun pulls on the arm Chanyeol has a tight grip on. He looks at the taller in confusion. “Are you throwing a party?” Baekhyun innocently asks.

Chanyeol tugs on his arm in answer silently asking him to keep moving. Baekhyun doesn’t.

“Are you throwing a party, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks once again. He doesn’t mean to sound upset, but well, he is. So his question comes out angry.

“Jongin is throwing a party. Not me. I didn’t say anything cause I honestly didn't think you'd wanna come…” Chanyeol says with worry and furrowed brows.

Baekhyun doesn't want to be hurt by this. He doesn't. But how can he not be?

He tugs on his arm once more this time more forcefully until Chanyeol lets go.

“If you don’t want your friends knowing about us… Or if you think this is just a hookup… Then tell me now Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s voice wavers. He can’t help the emotion that seeps through.

“That’s not it at all! I just figured that your dad-” Baekhyun doesn’t let Chanyeol finish that sentence.

“Wow... You’re just like everybody else. Listen, my dad isn’t a dictator. He doesn’t control what I do. He’s never done that. He lets me make my own decisions, my own mistakes, just like any other parent.” Baekhyun’s voice gets louder. He’s so done with people painting their own picture of what his family life must be like.

“And you know what? He’s the fucking town sheriff! The most crime that’s happened here is drunk dudes doing stupid shit. So if you think he’d honestly arrest any of you you’re stupid.”

Baekhyun’s voice cracks at the end. He doesn’t want to cry. He really doesn’t, but Baekhyun feels the tears pooling in his eyes. He doesn’t want to let them fall, but as his lips tremble, the first tears slips.

“Baek, trust me that’s not what I meant at all!” Chanyeol panics seeing the boy in front of him tear up the way he is. He can tell the shorter boy must be fed up with everyone’s assumptions and he hates that he’s become grouped into being one of them.

“I promise you, Baek. I would never assume anything like that.” Chanyeol whispers as he gets closer to Baekhyun wanting to give the guy a hug. He hopes Baekhyun doesn’t flinch away.

Baekhyun tries not to flinch away from Chanyeol's touch but a tremor still goes through his body as the tall man in front of him wraps his arms around him.

It’s such a warm feeling to be hugged by someone who cares for you. Baekhyun feels it in the way Chanyeol squeezes him tightly and runs his fingers through his hair. He whispers sorry’s into his ear, but Baekhyun forgave him as soon as he tried to hug him.

Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol with a small smile. Chanyeol is still concerned and starts to pepper his face in small kisses. His eyelids. His forehead. His chin. His cheeks…

“You forgot here.” Baekhyun whispers, pointing to his lips innocently.

Chanyeol smiles, “Never.” He leans in to plant the sweetest kiss Baekhyun has ever shared.

“I’d love for you to come to this party, Baek.” Chanyeol whispers into the shorter ear.

Baekhyun's smile is so bright, Chanyeol has to look away.

**Author's Note:**

> Part three is coming soon! More angst, but also lots of love and happy ending. Titled The Party~
> 
> A few links for BLM (found through twitter which I honestly believe is a great resource rn, please do your own research and start getting educated!)
> 
> \- https://twitter.com/jensensbrina/status/1271920424117567488  
> \- https://twitter.com/goinsupernova/status/1270393799710322690  
> \- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BRlF2_zhNe86SGgHa6-VlBO-QgirITwCTugSfKie5Fs/mobilebasic  
> \- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-0KC83vYfVQ-2freQveH43PWxuab2uWDEGolzrNoIks/edit  
> \- https://oyc.yale.edu/african-american-studies/afam-162


End file.
